Bed of Lies
by Lightwood303
Summary: Paul and Beth both have had hard lives. They love each other but is it enough? Are they strong enough to withstand each others problems on top of their own? Is Paul becoming a Shifter going to push them over the edge? Rated M for language, abuse, alcoholism, and whatever else may happen throughout the story. Sorry for the melodramatic summary, not to good at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Bed of Lies**

**BPOV**

Beth sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the low cliff she sat on, her hair whipping maddeningly around her face in the wind. Annoyed, she shoved it harshly behind her ears every time she went to take a drink from the bottle of merlot in her hand. Other than that she didn't tie back or do anything stop the flailing hair from obstructing her view of the stunning outlook of the ocean before her. The sun was setting; the sky was a spectacular array of colors seamlessly flowing together, the ocean reflected light as though it had chips of silver and amber floating in it. Although Beth's thoughts were far and she wasn't paying as much attention to the beautiful scenery as it deserved, it still comforted her somehow, to be surrounded by such grace.

Because of its natural beauty, Beth decided it was her favorite so far, out of the dozens upon dozens of places she had lived. The fact that her harsh, depraved, ugly father was born here was baffling to her. It wasn't that her father was physically unattractive, quite the opposite really, he was handsome but ugly to her none the less.

It began to rain, softly but Beth was still saturated from just five minutes of sitting in it. Her mascara was probably running and she was shivering but she was not ready to go home to her new house just yet. Whether her father had calmed down from earlier or not; she wasn't ready to face him. Even if he wasn't angry anymore his cold demeanor towards her chilled her more than the rain ever could.

Because of this, her only reaction to the change in weather was to tighten her loose grip on the bottle of wine. Wet and slippery, she didn't want to loose her grip on the bottleneck and send it tumbling down the cliff face where the alcohol would do her no good. Beth knew it was a lot of alcohol for one person, particularly such a small person being 5'6" and weighing 115, but the more she used alcohol to distance herself from her painful realities, the less it affected her and she needed more to get the same effect she used to get from so little. She justified it to herself by usually always drinking it slowly, maintaining a pleasant buzz throughout her night without getting blasted. Enough to distract her, not waste her.

After another half hour or so, Beth slowly scooted back from the edge before standing up and wiping her hands on her wet jeans. Her legs tingling from lack of movement and her toes were numb, unwilling to deal with pneumonia on top of dealing her dad she decided it was time to go home when she could no longer withhold the chattering of her teeth.

Before she was fully done brushing herself off, boisterous laughing shifted her attention to the higher cliff faces above her. The cool wind nipped at her chilled nose and ears as she squinted up at a group of boys, around her age she assumed, nineteen to twenty. Holding her wet hair back out of her eyes she watched them. _Why would anyone other than me be out in the rain? _Admittedly the sunset was stellar, but she didn't really feel the boys were stopping to watch it. They were stripping down to their boxers, laughing and pushing each other closer to the edge. Finally, she watched in admiration and interest as one of the boys broke from the group at a run. She could barely hear his quickly shouted insult, almost completely carried away in the wind "I'll see you girls at the bottom!" before he leaped of the side of the cliff and plummeted into the evenly crashing waves below, screaming and laughing in elation the whole way down.

A smile she couldn't contain, even if she wanted to, broke across her face. She wanted that moment of freedom, the exhilaration, that distraction… and as she watched the boy swim to shore, ready follow the path back up to the top, she decided she was going to take it.

**Thank you all for reading, hope everyone liked it. Any comments and critiques are appreciated : ) **

**I was listening to "Bed of Lies" by Matchbox 20 when I thought of this story, hence the title.**

**Disclaimer****: Lyrics from this song and others may be used throughout the story; I do not own them (obviously). The songs and lyrics belong to the artists who write and sing them. Also, the story takes place in the Twilight world, with a few changes of course. The 'world' and any recognizable characters belong to Stephanie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**We all know I don't own anything, right? Good. On with the story!**

**PPOV**

"What? None of you losers felt compelled to jump while I was gone?" Jason shouted to us, finally reaching the top of the cliff face once again.

The persistent wind continuously blew against his saturated form; he had a smug smirk on his face that was more of a grimace with the effort to stop the chattering of his teeth. Despite his attempt to pervade casualness, Paul and the rest of the guys all knew he was freezing his ass off in nothing but wet boxers.

"You pansies want me to hold your hand or something? Get to it!" Jason said, standing in the middle of the semi circle created by the other three boys. He had his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his hands vigorously rubbing his arms in an effort to create heat through friction. Despite the deep tan of his skin, you could see the tips of his ears and nose turning red with the cold.

Jared snorted, "Yeah, cause I was kind of jealous of this whole freezing and cold thing you got goin' on."

"Why do we even listen to this guy?" Andrew asked, stepping forward to smack Jason's shoulder. "The man's an idiot, its cold as hell out here."

Paul chuckled and turned to the edge of the cliff, squinting against the setting sun he stared down the long drop into the ocean. Vibrant reds and oranges were turning into the more velvet purple and pinks of nightfall. It was getting dark fast. The beach area was separated from the main road by a strip of dense forest, blocking any light from the street lamps, and with the rain clouds the moon certainly wouldn't light their way. If they didn't get moving they'd be stumbling blindly back to Jason's car.

"Well," Paul said, turning back to the others while unbuttoning his jeans, the only article of clothing, other than his boxers, that he had yet to remove. "while I agree Jason is an idiot-"

Jason shoved Paul before he could even finish the insult, stumbling he almost lost his balance with his jeans half way on, half way off. Straightening up, smirking, Paul got his jeans off and tossed them to the side, laughing at the resentful glare on Jason's face.

"I'm still jumping." Paul finished his statement.

The four of them clustered to the edge of the cliff, Paul taking a couple steps back for a running start.

"Excuse me!" they all startled and turned at the sound of a distinctly lovely female voice. Running towards them, smooth black hair trailing behind her in the wind, was a girl. A girl, Paul noted, with all the assets of a woman. She was gorgeous.

She turned to the side, without losing her momentum, to squeeze between Paul and Jared. Placing her hand lightly on Paul's chest as she passed, meeting his eyes for that brief moment. Reiterating her previous request "Excuse me," but in a soft breathless whisper this time. It was so short, but in that little time of eye contact Paul felt he noticed so much. Her lips were naturally rosy and her eyes were a striking blue, standing out against her tan skin, he saw how the rain clung to her long dark eyelashes.

All four of the boys watched in astonishment as this random beautiful woman leaped out into the air, twisting around to face them even as she fell. She looked directly into Paul's eyes again, giving him a dazzlingly bright smile before disappearing out of sight over the edge. They could here her belle like laughing and screaming all the way down, echoing off the cliff face.

They all stood in silence for a moment, staring at the edge of the cliff where the gorgeous girl once was, until Jason broke out laugh.

"Dude!" he said, "She's got more balls than any of you do!"

"That was hot." Andrew said.

Jared was still staring at the edge of the cliff in awe, a slow smile breaking across his face.

But Paul barely noticed any of this as he ran towards the edge and leapt into the air. He didn't know who she was, but as he fell he knew he was going to find out.

**Thank you for reading! **** Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
